My Miserably Wonderful World
by bakura240
Summary: When a failure at school with no job and a popular novelist meet, all hell breaks out as a conflict of emotion takes hold of both their lives. But if he's being treated like crap, then why does he keep coming back? RxK [M mostly for language.]
1. Chapter 1

**My Miserably Interesting World**

**A/N: Well this is probably going to be like Sunflower Samurai and be only a couple of chapters long. I just finished watching Gravitation and it made me cry so much, I loved it, reminded me a bit of how I'm feeling lately (not the lovey parts, more like the sad parts). I wanted to write something, and I've lost the will to write anymore for Yami no Koi and Forbidden. So here I go.**

**(heh how depressing is this title?)**

I guess you could say it was always a dream of mine. A dream I had always deemed impossible, which just made me feel bad. But as I stood there on that night and watched his silhouette, I knew that my dream was becoming true.

My name is Ryou Bakura. I just turned 17 and am now what I like to be called, a free-lance artist. I dropped out of college not long after starting. I know that seems like stupid thing to do, but I didn't care. I still don't care. It was a waste of time having to go to meaningless lessons and be forced to act nicely and politely to people I hated. I'll admit something now, I hate a lot of people. People abandon you, people think they care but would never really do anything if it came down to it. Most people… are pointless.

I sit at home, pencil tapping repeatedly against the blank page of my 3rd sketchbook. The other two ended up being filled with pictures I'd never want to show anyone, either because they suck or because they were depressing. Lately, I can't shake this feeling that I'm not really here. Everything feels so unreal and pointless. My parents keep having a go at me, saying I should get an education and cheer up, but what do they know? They don't understand anything I feel. They don't know how it feels to wish you were someone else so bad that you're willing to do anything for it… but then again be too scared to do anything for it. That's how I feel… I want to change so bad, but I can't because of my own stupid, childish fears.

With an aggravated sigh, I drop the pencil and get up from my seat. This is hopeless. I'm an artist, but I have no means of income, no means of selling my art and to top everything off, I have the slump… my own personal name for artist's block. And all this makes me think about is how _fucking _annoying I am to myself! Seriously I am the biggest hypocrite in the world… I am everything I hate.

I decide to go for a walk. I begin with just a toddle around my home. You know: up and down the stairs, to the kitchen for a drink I don't even want, back to my room to find the blank page and back down. So I guess I'll go for a walk outdoors. Got nowhere to go and no one to meet (seeing as most my old friends decided they wanted to get shot of me when I turned cynical). So I just walk, aimlessly around. It was already getting dark when I left, so now it's getting darker. All I can do it look at the ground and scowl at the random chavs that walk by me and look at me like I'm a girl who's easy. Like hell I'd be with any guy like that. That's not to say I rule out guys all together, it's just that pretty much every guy in this area is either a chav or is totally up his own ass.

I look at my watch and see that it's 8pm. Sure, not _that _late but it is dark. Damn winter. I shove my hands into the pockets of my jacket and hunch my shoulders so the collar covers my neck. I sigh, more sadly than aggravated like before. Seems my feet have led me to the park, which thank fuck is empty. I hate coming here usually because (yes you guessed it) chavs are everywhere (in case you didn't notice, I hate chavs).

I plop myself down onto the bench that's only a little behind me and watch the trees as they get blown about in the breeze. I always did like to watch the tree. I mean sure, it's like watching paint dry, but the sound is like the waves on the beach. It's… relaxing to say the least. It doesn't take long for me to sigh again and drop my head into my hands. Why am I like this? All I can think about is how much I hate my life and how much I hate the world and everyone in it. Heh, to be honest I'm surprised I haven't thought of suicide… but like I said before, I'm scared. I can't help it when the tears begin to bleed from my eyes. It's just like opening a scar; instead of a wound on my skin, my eyes are my wounds. They reopen and bleed everyday, every time, always. It's at times like these that I become the most pathetic and think through stupid things like, all the worst moments in my life; or all the song lyrics that fit my life; or on odd occasions I'll write a poem about it. Not so much these days though, not since I used up the last page of my notebook. I haven't the heart to go get another one.

I sit here, maybe crying, but not sobbing. The cold wind takes my breath away and my hair becomes tangled around my face and is stuck with the tears and snot. Not a pretty sight. And just then, from the corner of my watery eye, I saw it. I look up, realising I'm no longer alone. A silhouette stood beneath the nearest lamp. I just stare at him, only seeing a small glimmer in his eyes as he stares back. I can't see his face. His brown hair fluffs in the breeze and his trench coat blows around him. I continue to stare, ignoring the fact I have snot on my upper lip with hair stuck to it, thus giving me a rather strange moustache.

"God… you're a mess." He mumbled. He turns away and walks. My head moved to follow him until it reaches its limit. I scowl, using my fingers to brush away the hair.

"What's his problem?" I mutter to myself. Despite the rudeness and my slight dislike for the stranger, for whom I knew nothing but his silhouette, I found myself getting to my feet and walking in the same direction. By now he was quite a few yards away from me, but I can still see him. Man, he walks slowly. I'm walking at my usual pace and he's already getting closer. I slow down myself, not wanting to be noticed by him. My head is whizzing around, why the hell am I following this jerk?

'_God… you're a mess.' _

Is that it? I don't know, he talked at me like I was some kind of tramp. Geez, he's a cocky bastard. I guess I just want to know who he is so if I see him again I can… oh who am I kidding even if I did ever see him again or even if I caught up with him I wouldn't do anything. I'm just following for the sheer fuck of following him so I can believe that I might actually do something. But I know that if I did ever see him again… I'd just look at the floor and walk by.

He turns a corner and he's gone, but I know which way he went, so I'll keep following. I stepped forwards and I felt my heart skip and someone grabbed me by the jacket.

"Agh!" I hear my self scream, cussing inside for being so easily scared.

"Aw, and there was me thinkin' you were a babe." The bastards stinking breath hits my nostrils and I can't help but turn away. I can feel my heart racing, but I try to keep my cool. Although, that's rather difficult as to more chavvy twats appear behind him. Well I'm fucked now. God I must be mad, I'm probably going to get mugged here and I'm making sadistic like comments. But I am terrified. This is just my odd way of dealing with it.

"Well, it doesn't matter." One of the others says from behind. I can't see their faces; they're all wearing those stupid hoodies and scarves to hide them.

"Aw look, we've scared him." Another laughs. Damn I hate chavs.

"Piss off." I spit at the one holding my jacket. I grab the fist holding me and pull at it but it's not much use. The airs knocked out of me as a fist lands in my stomach and I drop to the floor. _What the fuck did they do that for? _I look up, wincing in agony, I'm sure punches to the stomach aren't supposed to feel this bad; but this query is answered when I see the knuckle-duster on the guys hand. Well, not a real one because I might be dead if it was real. Never the less it feels like my stomach just exploded. I can feel the panic rising as they all surround me. I fall forwards when a foot hits me in the back of the head.

"Agh." I scream again. My face just hit the floor and it wasn't a nice feeling.

"Aw look at him trying to get up." That stupid voice says again in the 'aw diddums' kind of way. The foot presses against my back and I wince as my arm is pulled up against my back. I bet you're all thinking, god how pathetic he's just lying there and taking this; but really you just know that if I fight back they're going to kill me or something. I wince again as I feel on of them searching my back pockets. I feel sick as I feel the hand on my ass. My eyes widen as I swear to god the guy actually feelsit. You know he doesn't just brush it with his hand but he actually '_feels' _it. I feel a knot in my throat, as they all get uncomfortably closer.

"How about we have a little fun?" One of them says; I'm pretty sure it was the guy who is _still _groping my butt. Now I am fucking scared. I squeal as they begin to try ripping off my pants and jacket. The jacket comes away easily, but my jeans were a different matter. I didn't want to give them a chance, so did the only thing I could do right now… scream. I cried for help, preying to God that someone was around. But I'd never have even guessed what was going to happen next.

I felt a hand clasp around my mouth and I guess it was only to be expected. I still tried to cry out, but only muffled noises could be heard. I could feel tears burning in my eyes now as I was genuinely scared. My heart was racing in my chest and my blood was boiled. I just closed my eyes and wished for unconsciousness to take me; no such luck. There was a sound of footsteps, but I just assumed it was one of them. Probably getting their friends to come and have a go. What a sick idea. But when there was a kind of cracking sound and something falling near to me, I just had to look. I couldn't really see anything from my position on the floor. I could of got up as the guy holding me down had got up.

"W-hat d'ya think you're doing?" One of the twats whimpered. God they're all the same, they talk big but when they really face something big they chicken out. I weakly turned my head to what could only be described as an ungodly angle and could only just see from the corner of my eye, the guy whimpering and pretty much crying was lifted off the ground. I heard whoever my possible saviour was saying something, but it was too silent for me to hear properly. The chav was thrown to the ground and all three of them began to run off. God I hate chavs.

All I could do was lay there on the floor, my stomach still in agony and my head not feeling all to good from being shoved onto the ground. Footsteps came over to me and stopped, from what I could tell, just next to me.

"Get up." The cruel voice said… but I had heard it before. Despite my clear pain, I pushed myself up and looked at him. My eyes widened as (yes you guessed it), they fell upon the face of that jerk. He just stared at me, not showing any form of sympathy or worry; it looked more like annoyance. I scowled at him and looked at the floor.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I could feel the cold concrete of the ground seeping through my jeans and to my skin.

"Come on." He said and turned to leave. My head shot up and I looked at him with dismay. What did he mean by 'come on'? I didn't really want to stick around here, so I pushed myself up and began to run after him, but that's kind of hard when your legs fall asleep and you find yourself falling to the floor. I grunted in pain as now all my wounds hurt twice as much, and I noticed him glancing back at me. "What are you waiting for?" He said.

"I- I can't walk." I stuttered. The cold really gets to you fast when you've got nothing on but some cheap jeans and a t-short that barely counts as a layer. Where the hell did my jacket go? The guy sighed and walked over to me. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me up to my feet and I attempted to stand, but it was no good. He sighed again, this time more agitatedly. I lost my breath as my legs were pulled from under me and he began carrying my. Well this was awkward. Despite the kind gesture of carrying me, he still left me cold, so I spent the entire time shivering as he took me to god knows where.

I sat on the couch with the blanket wrapped around me. All I could do was stare at the floor; I didn't want to meet his gaze again. After we arrived at what I can only assume is his apartment, he wouldn't look at me, just like the whole way here, and then all I did was say thanks and he gave me a look that made my skin crawl. I guess I'd just hang here until the sun came up and get out before he tried anything. Not that he would… but just in case. Besides, it was late my now and it would only be a few hours until morning. I could just tell my parents I went to a friend's. Heh, like they'd buy that.

I felt myself flinch as he walks in the room and sits across from me. I have to say I was amazed; this guy has a huge apartment. There was enough room for an entire sitting area just in this room and then there were a few others that were only a little bit smaller. The furniture seemed expensive too, so I felt just a smidgen bad about getting my dirty trousers on it.

I began to peer up at him, but stopped just as his face came into view. It was so emotionless; and why did he keep staring at me? My fingers clutch onto the blanket and his eyes burn a whole through my head. I guess I should says something; don't really want to stay here for what could be quite a few hours and not say a word… then I'd just feel bad.

"Um…" Was all I could manage until he spoke up over me.

"Want something to drink?" He said harshly. I felt myself bristle and just mumbled:

"Urm… no. No, thanks." He just grunted and I couldn't help but look up. Thankfully he was looking the other way. Damn, he was just sat there like he wasn't even bothered. He looked so… so… cool. His arms were perched up along the top of the sofa and his legs were crossed over. While I was sat here, curled up and bent over.

"Um…" I tried again, as I sat up. All I could so was groan after that as my stomach blistered in agony. I keeled over again and he looked at me.

"You okay?" He asked, not a hint of concern in his tone, but it was kind of nice to have him actually asking if I was okay.

"Hm… yea." I eventually spluttered. The pain eased out once relaxed again and I just sat there again. Damn this was annoying. I wish I'd never left my house now.

I screamed as I peered up and suddenly he was in front of me. None the less I was shocked. It didn't make it any less scary when his hand lifted my shirt. My eyes widened as his fingertips brushed my skin. They were so cold.

"Huh! W-what are you doing?" I struggled to speak as my face grew hot and my nerves were wrecked. His fingers pressed against my bruised stomach and ran down it gently. It hurt, causing me to close my eyes and hold back a groan. I barely noticed when his body moved away from mine and he was gone from the room again by the time I opened my eyes. He came back in with what was probably a first aid box and pulled out a roll of bandages.

"Hold still." He instructed as he knelt down in front of me and lifted my shirt again. I just sat and blinked as he gently wrapped the bandage around my wound. It felt a little tight though, and I couldn't breathe properly.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" I slowly shook my head; I felt slightly dazed. "Good. Now why don't you run along home?" He said as he stood. And then I snapped.

"W-what?" I yelled up at him. "It's still dark outside!"

"So." He stared down at me with his cruel gaze again. "I'm sure you learnt your lesson last time, so if you're smart you'll avoid people who are clearly stronger than you are." I grit my teeth and got to my feet.

"Hey! _They _attacked me. It's not like I would be stupid enough to actually walk up to someone at night."

"Well maybe if you hadn't been stalking me then they wouldn't have found you." I felt my cheeks blush.

"I- I was not stalking you… I was following you so I could…" Why did I follow him? I had said to myself at the time that I wouldn't do anything once I caught him. Why didn't I just turn around and go home?

"So you could get me back for saying what I said to you? Yea, like a pipsqueak like you would do anything to me. You couldn't even handle a few idiots with sticks. I doubt you could even take on a squirrel." He smirked cruelly. "Now like I said: why not run off home and cry to mommy?" I clenched my fists and as you could probably guess, went to punch him. It didn't exactly help that he was about a foot taller than me, but he stopped me. My fist was held in his hand and he squeezed it painfully. I couldn't help but gasp out.

"I wouldn't bother kid. You'll just come out of it more damaged than you already are." I raised my other fist and again it was easily caught in his other hand. "Stubborn aren't you?"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at him. This guy was pissing me off, thinking he was so high and mighty just because he saved me and lived in some fancy-pants apartment. "I don't need some git like you telling me about myself when he doesn't know shit about me!" I went to kick him in the shin, how unfortunate for me that he'd seen it coming. He swung his leg out of the way and pulled it around mine, causing me to fall back into the sofa, with him landing on top of me.

"You're annoying. You know that?" He said harshly. He looked different as his brown hair fell around his face: even if it was short. "Thinking you can stand up to me like some idiot. You've got some nerve punk."

_Punk? _That sounded kind of lame. "Get the hell off me you pervert!" I screamed up at him, squirming about with no prevail.

"A pervert am I? Is that your opinion… or is that what you wish?" My eyes widened. Was this guy crazy or something? "Heh. Well your face says it all."

_What?! _I hadn't realised earlier, but my face was burning up. I could feel his fingers against my skin, and his leg, now positioned between mine. I gulped and stared up at him, not sure what I was feeling, why I felt such a feeling.

I felt my mind going fuzzy as his head moved closer. This had to be a dream, this didn't happen in real life… well, at least not to me. I jumped when I felt his lips touch mine.

My world froze. Everything slowed down and my mind was racing. One of his hands moved from mine and held my neck. I felt his tongue move into my mouth (it was something I'd never experienced before) and it was hot on my own tongue. I shyly kissed back and felt my eyes closing. I didn't want it, but I felt disappointed when his mouth pulled away and attached itself to my neck; but that in it's own way, felt nice. I couldn't suppress the whimper that came from my throat as I felt his tongue run up my neck. It left a cool trail of what was obviously saliva, which caused a slight shiver to run down my spine. It was so confusing, all these feelings inside me that I'd never felt before (I'd even forgotten how much of a bastard he was).

It was then I felt that horrid feeling in my stomach and my throat prepared itself for something to go through, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't going through the right way.

"Humph." Was the only sound I could make before I had to pull myself to the side. I basically threw up onto this guys polished floor, which I'm willing to bet my soul on, was very expensive. I gasped for breath as I watched the last remains of vomit drop from my mouth and onto the puddle on the floor. My hair had got in the way and was partially coated in the crap.

_Oh, shit! _I thought as I the guy on top of me staring. I just stayed where I was, shaking mostly from the shock to my system and partly because of fear. "I… I'm sorry." My voice shook as I mumbled. I swallowed hard and began to push my self back up. As my head rose I felt cold fingertips pulling the hair away from my face. He peered down at me and his face was still expressionless. My eyes stung with tears now and I felt weak all over. He just sighed (in what sounded like an aggravated way) and got up from the sofa.

"Go clean yourself up." He said coldly. All I could do was look at him as the tears fell from my eyes. I didn't want to cry, but the throwing up had kind of screwed my head up. "Well?" He shot at me. With that I scrambled to my feet and walked as best as I could to find the bathroom. He didn't even bother to tell me.

After washing my face with cold water about 50 times, I lent against the sink and stared into the mirror. I stared at myself with a sigh. What was I doing? I had only gone for a walk in an attempt to cure my boredom.

"Well I guess I got my wish." I said bitterly with a chuckle. I caught the eyes of my reflection. They looked different. For months now I had looked at them and just seen a dead face with nothing to hope for. Now there was something different… a sparkle? _That's stupid_. I thought bitterly, turning away from the mirror. Why am I here? I should have just left like he told me to and gone home. I should have… I wish I had… but then what was this feeling? This guy. No, this jerk had 'saved' me and now I was at his apartment and we just… My fingers darted to my lips and then my neck. And then it struck me:

I didn't even know his name…

I stepped out nervously into the hallway and peered through to the living room. I could see him knelt on the floor. Even more nervously, I walked forwards and peered through the doorway.

"I- I'm sorry." I said quietly. He peered up through the corner of his eye and look away again. "I… I should probably go." I said and began to turn away.

"Don't be an idiot." He said. My head snapped back to look at him again. "If you're ill then you shouldn't be wondering the streets at night."

_And that's worse than being injured?_

"You can stay here till the morning. Then I'll take you home." I blinked and stood there awkwardly. I actually felt better but I didn't want to tell him that. I lowered my head so my bangs covered my face and couldn't help but smile a little.

"Thank you…" I said silently. My head then shot up as I just had to ask him. "Urm… I was wondering. W-what… what's your na-"

"Kaiba." He interrupted. "Seto Kaiba." He still didn't look at me.

"I'm Ryou." I said, still silently. "Uh, Ryou Bakura." I blurted suddenly, realising I should probably tell him my last name too.

"Like I care." He scolded. I felt my chest sting a little at that. At that I just wanted to leave and cry. God knows why I was getting so emotional now. Normally I would just come up with something to shoot back, but I had nothing to say.

Once he'd done cleaning the mess and scolding me some more with words and his eyes, I was sat on the sofa as he threw a blanket and pillow at me.

"Sleep there. I'll take you home in a few hours once the sun's up." He said coldly without even looking at me before he walked off to his room.

"Uh, t-thank you…" I called after him, but he probably didn't hear as the door slammed at "th." I sighed heavily and bowed my head. I really was tired. I hadn't slept for a couple of days now but at home I could handle it. I'd had too much stress today and it wore me out. I fell back onto the sofa and pulled the pillow under my head. I was a bit warm dressed like this so no need for the blanket. Once I thought about it, I did feel warm… really warm. I put my palm onto my forehead and behind, a fever appeared. I sighed and closed my eyes. It was _way _too warm. I lazily worked my way out of my jeans and kicked them to the floor. That felt a bit better.

I found it impossible to open my eyes again, and I soon drifted off to sleep.

I was sat in the car by the time I was fully awake. God this guy couldn't wait to get rid of me. I wonder what crawled up his ass and died. I wasn't in the best of moods either. I'd woken up with morning with the blanket completely covering me (god knows how that happened) and my jeans were still damp. Not to mention the number of angry messages left on my mobile. I'd turned it off because I knew it would be ringing every 5 seconds and my parents wouldn't buy the "staying at a friend's" thing. I stared out the side window blankly and could see Kaiba's reflection.

Kaiba… Seto Kaiba… it was strange what that name did to me. It sounded cold, just like him. Yet the sound of it wanted to play over and over again in my mind. Kaiba…

We didn't talk the whole car trip. It wasn't long until we reached my street and I told him to drop me off at the end, my house was a few yards down. He didn't say goodbye or see you or anything when he left me on the side of the street. I still couldn't stand up straight from my stomach injuries. Damn that guy.

I sighed and stumbled to my house. He said he'd take me home, like he meant he'd take me there and walk me to the door and make sure I was safe and that I didn't get ill again. Like he'd explain to my parents that it was his fault and that he insisted I stay at his. But no, he wasn't like that. I didn't get it though. If he treated me like such crap, then why couldn't I stop thinking about him?

When I finally arrived at my front door, it burst open before I could put my key in.

"Ryou!" My mother yelled and dragged me inside. Obviously, she didn't want the neighbours to hear her shouting at her only, failure of a son. "Where the hell were you last night, huh? I was worried sick and don't think that just because you left college that you can go out every night until you feel like it! You still live in this house and therefore you come back when me and your father say so. Are you even listening to me? We thought you might have been kidnapped, mugged or even killed! Ryou, do you understand what you are doing to this family? God I can't believe it…" She went on and on and all I could do was stare blankly at the ground. My mind was full already, I couldn't think about anything else. Once my mum had shut up I went to my room. Damn I need to get a place of my own. Maybe a night small apartment in the city… maybe near Kaiba's place. Maybe _in _Kaiba's place…

I shook my head and collapsed on my bed.

"No." I mumbled into the sheets. "He wouldn't take me."

**A/N: well as this fic probably shows, I'm kind of angsty at the moment. I just felt like writing a fic in the way that I think. The whole negativity towards chavs and a general hating of most people is genuinely how I think. No offence to anyone, I'm happy with anyone who reads and likes yugioh based fan fics so sorry if you are considered a chav or anything. There will be other parts at some point or other. Keep and eye out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 **

**A/N: Well I only got one review which didn't give me much confidence about carrying on with this but just for that one person, I will continue. Good thing is I' in a better than when I wrote part 1 so it might not be as depressing and filled with hate for chavs lol. And the reason I'm in a better mood? I just found the last 2 books for Gravitation and I will have yaoi manga to read at school. Hell yes! Also just so you know, some time has passed between the end of the last chapter and the start of this one… seening as that happened sometimes in Gravitation and as I said before, I'm doing this fic in a Gravitation style… well… the stories similar lol**

I stared at the door, not quite sure why I had bothered come here. This was a stupid idea. He would just tell me to "get lost kid" or "do I know you?"… I could even hear his voice saying the little quotes I'd thought up in my head. It was kind of creepy. But I'm still pretty sure that he won't let me in, let alone stay here. Especially after what happened last time. And no I'm not talking about when I threw up on his floor and he ditched me at my house. I've raided his house several times before since then… but I didn't get very far. The first time he just shut the door in my face after I asked to come in; second time he let me in but kicked me out after I slipped, and fell onto him and thus ripping his shirt, pushing us both onto his coffee table and smashing the coffee table. Yea… it was bad.

My hand lifted shakily as I made to knock on the door, but low and behold, Kaiba opened it before I could even move my hand forwards. I jerked, my jaw clenched tight shut and a blush became obvious across my face. He stared down at me but I just stared right back, I'd kind of got used to that glint in his eye: the one that suggested he wanted to murder me.

"Oh great." He said with a smirk. "The walking fuzzball is here to see me."

"Hey! You don't have to be so mean." I yelled, thus setting the tone for the rest of my – most likely to be – short visit.

"Well you're asking for it. You look like a freaking furby!" He folded his arms over his torso and continued to stare down at me. "So, what is it this time? Have you come to break something else? Or perhaps you want to put my clothes through shredder?" I bowed my head slightly.

"I- I'm sorry." I mumbled. I could sense he was surprised… then again how could I know I'm looking at the ground for Christ sake. "I didn't mean to ruin your stuff. And I didn't mean to make you mad. A-and I just wanted to say… urm… That is that I… I… think I lo-" I was cut off as a fist collided with my skull and I keeled over on the floor, cradling the swelling on my head. "Ah… wha-what was that for?" I croaked through tears.

"Don't get all sentimental on me you fool. I'm well aware of your little crush."

_Sweet mother of mercy! _I'm not sure why I thought that… but it sure sounds funny. I peered up shyly.

"R-really?" I sobbed.

"Yea, yea now come in." He said, walking off and into the living room. My head still in agony, I slunk in like a snail and lay half dead on the floor once I got there. He looked at me unimpressed as I remained as a corpse on the floor.

"Why the hell are you acting like a moron?" Kaiba said cruelly. I blinked and stared up at him. Actually I wasn't quite sure why I was acting like this… usually I'd just try to beat the shit out of him (with no prevail obviously) and then yell some more and leave in a rage. But it seemed like no matter how I acted he made me feel insignificant and stupid.

"I dunno." I finally replied as I sat up, still massaging the painful part of my skull.

"Then stop it already you look ridiculous." I bowed my head and felt my cheeks warming.

"Sorry."

"And stop apologizing, yeesh no wonder you don't have a girlfriend!"

"WHAT!" I screamed as I got to my feet and stood over him. "IS THAT A WAY TO TALK TO SOMEONE WHO LO-" and then my head was reacquainted with Mr. Fist. "Owey." I muttered as I curled up on the floor in the fetal position.

"Pathetic." Kaiba growled before getting up and walking out of the room. I remained on the floor and twiddled my thumbs, feeling just a little uncomfortable. It felt like the walls had absorbed Kaiba's evil stare and were now directing it at me. I shivered at the thought of a Kaiba house. Like a haunted house only much scarier. Then if he was so scarey, why couldn't I stop thinking about him? Well I figured that one out days ago. I sighed. But how could the term "love" be tossed around so easily? I still barely knew the guy and I felt like I couldn't get away from this feeling. It psyched me out. Just like when we learnt in physics that your skin is covered in electrons so you never actually touch anything or anyone. It just made me feel so lonely. And that's kind of how this makes me feel: lonely because I have these feelings that I'm not even sure I want and Kaiba obviously doesn't give a damn… he's probably just indulging my fantasy so he can crumble me when he gets uncomfortable. Then again, he doesn't seem like the type of guy to put up with someone like me just for shits and giggles.

"I doubt he even knows the meaning of shits and giggles." I thought aloud.

"What?" The deep voice said from behind me and I bristled.

"Gah! Ah… I was just talking to myself!" I said hastily. Kaiba just sat back on the sofa and closed his eyes. Now that I look at him he does look pretty tired.

"Uh… Kaiba, if you're tired I can leave." I said, silently hopeful that he would let me stay. He peered at me through one eye.

"Nah, I can stand to be awake for a little while longer." (hoorah!) "But if you get _too _annoying I may reconsider." I blushed slightly as I stared up at him. So maybe he does like me; at least in a friendly kind of way anyways.

"Why do you always sit on the floor?" He mumbled. "You're more like a damned pet than a person." I stiffened (no, not like that!).

"Uh, ok I'll move." I said awkwardly as I moved over and sat next to him on the sofa. My muscles were tensed now and I could barely move I was _that_ nervous. But why should I be? This guy has no interest in me and I sure as hell ain't gay… am I?

"How are you?" Kaiba said gruffly. My stomach lurched and I looked over at him in a fluster.  
"Wh-what?" I stammered. He didn't even look at me when he spoke, just sat there looking all cool and collect.

"I _said_: how are you?" I blinked and continued to stare. He just closed his eyes and sighed. "After the other day… seeing as your were almost raped." I continued to blink unsurely. I mean, I knew what he was talking about but it bewildered me to have him show some concern.

"Uh… fine… I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?" He said more sternly this time as he turned to look at me. My jaw clenched and I bristled.

"I'm fine, really!" I said waving my hands about. "I was just so surprised to hear you ask me that."

"Well don't look into it. I was just being polite." I felt my heart sink slightly. He sighed again heavily and leaned back on the sofa. "So why me?" He said after a few moments of silence.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent reply. But before he could give me one of those evil glares I found myself rambling on. "Uh, well I don't know I just got pissed at you after you said that thing to me and then I decided to follow you, god knows why, and then I guess after you saved me I just feel like I owe you something and I kinda want to get to know you 'cause you seem cool and stuff and I dunno-" I was cut off from my mindless rambling, half relieved that he'd made me stop, but the fact that he'd used a kiss to shut me up I was shocked to say the least. I froze, and felt my body getting warm as his lips moved over mine. My skin prickled violently when I felt his hand move up my leg and an almost painfully sweet sensation ran down my spine. A blush went on all out war across my face and I lost my breath. Pushing him away, I panted for air as I stared at him, unsure.

"Wha… what are you doing?" I said between gasps. He just stared at me blankly.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" I blinked questioningly.

"What? N-no I…"

"Then what is it? Money? A cheesy date so you can show off to your friends? If not sex then what the fuck could you want?" Suddenly I felt such a pain in my chest (not a physical pain but an emotional one). Was this all he got from the world, people wanting him for money or sex? I lowered my gaze and sat uncomfortably as he leaned over me.

"I don't want that… not at all." He scoffed slightly.

"A likely story. So you're saying you don't like me in that way, and you don't want me to be like this. You're saying that you just want to be _friends._" He chuckled.

"But…" I began, looking up at him. "I don't mean it like that… I mean… I like you, but I don't want you just for sex." I felt myself going red again, thus began my rambling. "I mean it would be nice but of course that's not all I want and I guess if you really don't like me at all then there's nothing I can do but then again it would be nice if…"

"Shut up." He said bluntly. "You always start rambling like a damn idiot. It's annoying." I bowed my head again.

"I'm sorry." And just with that he pushed me back into the sofa with my arms pinned on either side of my head. My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat.

"What did I tell you about apologizing!" He yelled. But before I could answer his lips brutally collided with mine, most likely bruising them. I clenched my hands into fists and my whole body went stiff as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't keep myself from letting out small noises as the hot muscle trailed along the roof of my mouth and began to coax my own tongue into movement. I closed my eyes and dared to push my tongue against his, and my stomach flipped as he moved it away, making mine move into his mouth. Before I could pull it back, teeth sank lightly into the soft flesh, and held it firmly in place. My eyes flew open and all I could see was his eyes staring back at me. I felt alarm rising in me as he smirked and moved a hand under my shirt.

"Um ah mu muim?" I tried to speak (translates to "What are you doing?"), but he just continued the assault of cold fingers on my pale chest. "Ah!" I cried as the icy feeling hit the sensitive skin of my nipple. I shut my eyes tight, still trying to pull my tongue away. I could sense Kaiba's amusement as I struggled to break free, but also not wanting it to end. I couldn't understand the contradiction in my mind. I liked Kaiba, I wanted to spend all my time with him, I wanted to feel like he wanted to be with me; but I didn't want this: him thinking that all I wanted was sex, and thus that being all we did. My thoughts trailed away as he began to kiss down my stomach. I had barely noticed that my tongue was free and my shirt was raised over my chest. I stared up at the ceiling, finding my mind going into a blank buzz. His fingertips ran along the rim of my jeans, and once they were gone, there was nothing left in his way.

-------(AN: NYAHAHA! See this is in Gravi style, I phased out just as the explicit stuff began!)------

I groaned as I rolled over on the bed. God knows how I'd moved from the sofa to here but who cares, I was exhausted and it was warm here. I felt the soft sheets run across my bare skin, and that's when it hit me.

"Gah!" I screamed as I realised that I was butt naked and lying in what I could only guess was Kaiba's bed: although he wasn't in it. I looked around frantically, pulling the sheets about as if he'd be hiding under them; I even resorted to throwing a few pillows over my shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing to my bed?" His voice came as a shock from next to me. I looked up at him dumbfounded as to why I hadn't seen him. I blinked as I realised that he was dressed (except for the unbuttoned shirt, which I must say looked rather fetching on him with his toned body and all). "What?" He said (kind of) innocently. I felt my whole body go hot as I realised I was uncovered and sat before him on his bed.

"Uh… I-I was just…" I stuttered as I desperately grasped at the covers and put them over myself. I froze as I heard a chuckle coming from Kaiba and my head shot up.

"Why are you covering yourself?" he said in a strangely sensual way. I watched cautiously as he slunk down to the bed and sat next to me. "It's not like I haven't seen it all before." He whispered as his lips came close to my ear. My eyes widened and my jaw clenched tightly at the feeling of his breath on my skin.

"Wah!" I blurted out as I pulled away from him and covered my ear with my hand. "Wh-wh-what… why are you being like this all of a sudden?" I said half laughing in hysterics. I watched as Kaiba sat there a little less enthusiastically now as he placed a pokey stick in his mouth.

"Fine then." He stated simply and leaned against the headboard of the bed. I felt myself bristle and my face went red.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "How can you just suddenly toss me aside and act like nothings happened?" I waved my arms about frantically as he remained in his usual cool state.

"Easy. I can imagine it was someone else." His words shot through me painfully. He momentarily removed the pokey from his mouth in order to speak, "because I don't like you." Before placing it back.

"Then why did you sleep with me?" I blubbered with tears in my eyes. He shrugged carelessly.

"I was bored."

"WAH? That's so mean!" I cried as I punched him pathetically on the chest over and over. But my fit came to a halt when he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as the covers left my body and I found myself pressed against his warm body. Chills ran down my skin as I looked up at him and his fingers caressed my skin softly. He sighed.

"Why do you insist on being such a pain?" He mumbled. As I sat there, I couldn't resist taking the end of the pokey in my mouth and tug at it lightly.

"Who you callin' annoying?" I said in an equally mumbled voice. I leered at him half playfully and he stared back, not seeming impressed with my steeling some of his food. I didn't care though, I mean come on I was sat there naked pressed against this guy so how bothered could I be?

Feeling his grip tighten around me, I slowly slipped my hands under his shirt and felt the firm, yet soft skin that lay there.

"You're such an annoyance." Kaiba mumbled, not sounding like he meant it, so I let it pass. I tugged on the pokey again, but to my distain it snapped and I fumbled to get it back in my mouth. At least now I could lay my head on his chest, and so I did. I closed my eyes and listened to the heartbeat within his chest. It was actually extremely calm compared to mine. I could feel it knocking away at my chest like there was no such thing as heart attacks. I munched a little on the half a pokey I had stolen and lightly ran my palm over Kaiba's stomach. It was nice to feel his skin against mine. It just felt right.

"You never told me." Kaiba suddenly said, breaking the silence. I looked up at him. "Why do you keep coming back here? Why are you so enthralled by me?" My brow furrowed as I looked at his calm face, eyes focused elsewhere across the room. I pulled away from him slightly so that I could face him properly, and I felt his grip on me loosen.

"I want to be with you." I put simply. I kind of surprised myself with those words. He looked down at me almost in an unsure way.

"But why? I only treat you like crap."

"No you don't… you didn't last night." I muttered the last part, looking away as my cheeks went red. "I guess it's because… because I… I…" I was almost afraid to say it, remembering how he had stopped me before when I tried to. But I swallowed hard and looked him in the eye. "I love you." He fell silent and looked at me as if he didn't even care. I stared back defiantly and waited for a reply; but none came.

"Well if you don't believe me then there's not much I can do about it. But if you'll let me…" Before I knew what I would say next, I moved back to my old position next to Kaiba and began to kiss his chest. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I couldn't find the words to say, so my only option was to show him. I slowly moved my way down to his stomach and could feel a lump growing in my throat as I came closer to where I supposed my target was. I'll admit that I was a little scared… I mean… I'd never done anything like this before. My fingers began to undo his belt tentatively, and I could feel them shaking.

"Stop it." Kaiba said in his usual cold voice, but it sounded less harsh than usual. I peered up from my position between his legs and saw his face was covered by his bangs. It made his eyes disappear and his face seemed more sorrowful than usual.

"Kaiba…" I muttered. I sat back up so my face was levelled with his, it was still facing down and I just wanted to see his eyes, then maybe I could tell what he was feeling. My hand gently touched his cheek and I slowly lifted his head. I tried to get closer so I could see his eyes, but they were still covered. "Kaiba." I breathed as my lips just brushed his.

My eyes shot open when I heard an almighty noise coming from Kaiba. I leant back slightly and stared at him in blind confusion.

"Urm… Kaiba?" I watched still confused as he fell sideways onto the bed and steady snoring began to come from him. I blinked and leaned closer to him. He was asleep… but how could he fall to sleep so easily? But to be honest I was a little tired too, even though I had slept a bit. It must be only about an hour after we finished. I shyly lay down next to his warm, calm body, and moved his arm so it held my waist. I felt like I was taking advantage of him while he was in this state, but it's not like I planned to do anything serious, I only wanted him to hold me. After all, wasn't it only normal for someone to hold you after they'd just made love to you? Saying it like that made me feel stupid, but I didn't just want to call it sex. That word sounded too impersonal.

I snuggled up against him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. I guess maybe he wasn't so bad; especially when he was sleeping.

**AN: Tada. There second part all done I'm trying to figure out a way to get this done sooner rather than later, so I'm trying to find a way to make similar things from Gravitation happen but in a less short time span is that even possible? There's so much I kind of can't use in this. Well I'll try to make it more original, but maybe I could make Kaiba have a dark secret like Yuki…**

**Kaiba: What so you've put no thought into me at all?**

**Bak'240: Other than making you act like Yuki (and kind of like you), no.**

**Yuki: He doesn't act like me at all! And why the fuck am I talking here I'm not even in this fic, nor am I in any of your other fics!**

**Bak'240: Ah but you may be in one of my fics of the future**

**Yuki: Whatever, just so long as I don't have to be with that damned punk.**

**Shuichi: Hey! You better not be talking about me!**

**Ryou: Am I supposed to act like Shuichi? Because I don't think you're doing a very good job of it to be honest.**

**Bak'240: GAH! Too many voices**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 **

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm working on my Yami No Koi fic mostly now as I want to get it over and done with. That and I still have Forbidden to finish, which is even more neglected that YNK. But I got bored so thought I should at least start this chapter.**

I stepped out of Kaiba's apartment. I really hadn't wanted to leave, especially while he was still sleeping – damn that guy sleeps like a log… I must have broken at least 3 things while I'd been getting dressed and he didn't even flinch. While outside, I stared back up at the building. I really wish I could just stay there, but of course my mother would never let me live with someone that much older than me… although she does constantly moan that she wants me to get my own place. With a heavy sigh, I headed back home, where it was definitely going to get shouted at again.

"Ryou?" I stared blankly up at the sky and everything else just seemed like a distant blur.

"Yo, Ryou. You in there, man?" The hand waved in front of my eyes but I didn't really want to see it. So I just closed my eyes and sighed.

"Ryou!" I opened my eyes slowly and was welcomed with the site of Malik sat on top of me. "Stop ignoring me!" He moaned. I closed my eyes again and turned my head to the side.

"Hey!" I wasn't in the mood for this. I felt tired physically and mentally. How could one guy have this effect on me? Everything just felt so unreal right now… meeting him, spending time with him… having sex with him. It was as though my plain old life had been thrown into the air and left for me to pick up the pieces. I sighed again as the image of Kaiba sleeping crept back into my mind.

"Malik…" I muttered. My friend stopped nagging me to pay attention to him and blinked as I looked up at him. "How do you know if someone loves you?" Malik blinked a while longer before a glint came to his violet eyes.

"Ah my dear Ryou!" He yelled as he jumped up into an over dramatic pose. "Could it be that _yooooouuuuu _have fallen in _loooovvveee_?" I hated when he sang like that. I sat up lazily and perched myself on my elbows.

"That's not what I said." I mumbled, as I knew where this was all going.

"Oh, but you must be! Otherwise you wouldn't care if someone loved you, r_iiiiight_?" He quickly hugged my shoulders and rubbed his cheek against mine. "My little Ry-Ry is all grown up!" I shoved him away and sighed.

"Look Malik, will you cut the hyperactive crap and just listen. I'm trying to talk seriously here but if you can't listen then I won't bother." The Egyptian stopped bouncing about and sighed.

"Ok sorry, sorry. You just took me by surprise. So who is it?"

"You wouldn't know him." I stated blankly.

"Really? Hm… does that mean she's older? Oh or maybe she's foreign like me!" I sweat dropped, taking special notice of how he said '_she_'.

"Uh… w-well they're definitely older."

"How much?" I thought for a second. To be honest I had no idea how old Kaiba was. He looked like he was in his early 20's, but then you do get some really older guys who look really young.

"Uh… I think about 20… 25."

"What? Years older?" Malik blinked.

"No! His age!"

"Ah so he's around 20. I see…" Malik continued to nod in an acknowledging way. Then he froze. "Wait! Did you just say it's a He?" He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me violently. "Is it true, Ry-Ry? Have you been taken to the dark side?"

"Ma.Lik.Shop.Sha.King.Me!" I yelled in desperation as my head began to spin.

"Sorry. But seriously?"

"…Y-yea." I muttered as I rubbed my head; a soft blush burning my cheeks.

"Oh wow!" Malik cheered as he jumped up. "Ry-Ry has become a H.O.M.O!" He cried out whilst doing a cheerleader dance.

"Wah! Malik shut up!"

"But Ry-Ry this is a joyous day! All these years I've been trying to hook you up with guys and here you are head over heels with another man!" I grabbed his legs and dragged him to the floor.

"Malik just shut up I don't want the whole world to know."

"So. So. Tell me! Tell me! Who is he?" I froze awkwardly at the question. I don't know if it's a good idea to tell him Kaiba's name. What if he searches his address and goes stalking him? Malik's way over protective like that… then again if I don't say now he'll bug me for an eternity.

"Uh. Urm.. hi-his names Kaiba." I muttered. Malik's eyes seemed to widen and I started at him, frightened to death about what was coming next.

"Kaiba? Kaiba? Oh my lord, Ryou please don't tell me it's _the _Kaiba?" I blinked.

"Eh?"

"Kaiba. You know Kaiba the famous novelist! He's like my favourite romance writer in the universe. Ah I have all his novels!" He seemed to drift off into some weird dream; but Kaiba? A romance novelist? That couldn't be. He's too cruel and unromantic to be a professional writer. I shrugged the idea off and filed it under completely ridiculous.

"Malik that's completely and utterly-"

"Look I even have his latest novel here!" He yelled shoving the glossy cover into my face. "I got it in a limited edition cover that can only be owned by 5 people from a special prize draw. I had to do about 500 entries to get it so don't rip the cover or I'll murder you." Amazingly he managed the talk about slaughtering me in his sweet and innocent voice… creepy. As he rambled on I flicked through the pages. This guy can't be _that _good if I've never heard of him. Then again romance isn't really my style. I like to read horror and manga. The pages were pristine as was to be expected from Malik; especially if this was one of his many prized possessions. I flipped onto the cover page and glanced at the image of the author that resided there. At first I stared at is uninterested. The guy had brown hair, brilliant blue eyes… my eyes slowly widened and glanced down at the name underneath.

S.E.T.O.K.A.I.B.A.

The second I read the last letter I disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Malik was left talking to himself. This couldn't be! Kaiba was a famous novelist? How in the name of hell could I not know? Why didn't he say? Is that why he thought I just wanted him for sex or money?

I slammed into the door of his apartment before rapidly ramming my fist into it. I wonder if he's awake yet?

"Kaiba! Kaiba! It's Ryou, are you there?" The door opened slowly and a wan face peered at me, and a bitter expression form into it as he recognised me.

"Ugh, didn't I fuck you already? Get lost."

"You're Kaiba!" I yelled, pointing my finger at him. He stared at me in silence for a while

"And?"

"You're Kaiba! Seto Kaiba!" I tried again. I couldn't seem to get my words to convey my message. A look of annoyance came over Kaiba's face.

"Go away and leave me alone." He said blankly as he began to shut the door. I slammed by foot in the way and pushed it back open with all my will power.

"You're Kaiba the novelist! You're a novelist and you never told me! You just let me carry on like an idiot! Whydidn'tyoutellmeyou asshole?" I breathed heavily and could feel him looking at me, as I stood keeled over in the doorway.

"Does it really matter if I tell you?" I looked up at him and blinked. His expression was hard to read, but he seemed kind of upset. "If you didn't know it doesn't matter." I continued to stare at him as he leaned him closer to my face. "Hm. I guess that means you really do love me." He mumbled before pressing his lips against mine. Tingles ran though my body as his tongue began to run over my chapped lips and slid inside my mouth. Slowly I felt my eyes closing and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I melted into his touch as his hands ran up under my shirt and burnt my skin with their warmth. I could feel his hot breathe blowing onto my face and I could feel myself growing lost in this feeling. It felt so wonderful, but I couldn't let this happen. If this happened just after I discovered he was a famous novelist, he might get the wrong idea.

"Wait." I mumbled into his kiss and felt slight regret as he pulled away and left me feeling cold. His brow furrowed as he looked at me and I looked back defiantly.

"Kaiba… I don't want you to think I like you just because of who you are. I mean, of course I like you for who you are but I don't want you feeling like I only want you because of your being a novelist." He didn't seem to change his expression. He didn't smile, he didn't look sad or anything. He just looked at me with those intense blue eyes.

"I don't." He stated. I sighed in relief and smiled. That was until he spoke again. "If you were an idiot enough to not realise who I was then you clearly aren't smart enough to say something like that without meaning it." I felt my eyes shrink and my lips tightened.

"Shut up, baka!" I yelled and jumped at him. He managed to grab me but we both landed on the floor and lay there. My face was pressed into his chest and his arm was resting on my back. I looked up and blushed slightly as our eyes met.

"I love you." I mumbled, and lightly pressed my lips against his.

TBC

**A/N: Sorry again I haven't really being doing anything lately. 6****th**** form is being a bitch and now when I have free time all I want to do is sleep and listen to music. But I read through some of my old one-shots and decided it was time I started writing again. I hope you like this chapter. It should be continued but I need to come up with some ideas first.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 **

**A/N: Ok so I've started writing another chapter. Now lets just prey I don't get side tracked like with the last one. I want to at least get this fic done before I either start another or continue with Yami no Koi and Forbidden. Plus there's a couple of one-shot ideas I want to write up before they go away. Hope this chapter comes out well haha I have no idea what I'm going to write about really.**

Oh the next few days were fabulous! I'd never felt such a warmth inside me and I never imagined that it would come from someone like Kaiba.

He was still a little off, but I just put that down to the fact he's not very social, so suddenly having a boyfriend was freaking him out. Oh my god… "Boyfriend"… it sounds so odd: especially for someone his age. I was feeling pretty strange too. It was only a couple of days ago that I was miserable as hell and would have preferred to sit at home reading manga than going out every day. I'm actually wondering what my mother thinks. She knows I've been going out every day but she has no idea why… she also noticed that I seem happier. When she asked me the other day…

"Ryou, are you okay?" She said in a worried voice.

"Hm? Yes mother I'm fine!" I chimed with a bright smile. I think I'd just been daydreaming about Kaiba so my eyes must have been pretty sparkly.

"It's just… you seem so… so… happy lately." Her brow furrowed but a smile still covered her lips. I nodded and smiled again.

"Well I've got to go now! Ja ne!" I cried as I charged out the door.

…

Yea if your only son suddenly changed his mood over night and acted like a love struck girl then you'd probably be worried too. I wasn't acting _that_ girly though was I? Oh well I sure don't act like that around Kaiba. I have to keep my cool so he won't get freaked out…

"Halloooooo!" I chirped as Kaiba opened the door to his apartment. He didn't smile or say anything, but the look in his eyes was kind and happy. "How are you?" I asked, beaming as I took my shoes off.

"Fine." He said simply. He never asked me how I was… I wonder why… but like I said: he's unsociable.

"So what shall we do today?" I asked excitedly. I'm pretty sure if my life were an anime there'd have been all sparkly bubbles and stuff floating around me. Not to mention the "luffyness radiation". Kaiba shrugged indecisively and walked through to the lounge.

"I kind of have work, but we can go out somewhere if you like." He spoke as he sat on the sofa in front of his laptop: a usual scene. I sighed a little, and smiled sadly.

"It's okay. If you need to work then we don't have to go out." Kaiba looked up at me, he seemed surprised I guess. He really was acting differently, like he didn't know what to do with himself. It must have been a lot easier for him to be mean to me, but he's really been trying. I sat down next to him and glanced at what he was typing. It seemed pretty good… even though I wasn't exactly an expert on romance novels. Malik, begrudgingly, lent me some of his books that Kaiba wrote so I could try and get to know about him or something. You know how they say writers put a bit of themselves into their work? Well maybe these romance novels show the romantic side of Kaiba that he's afraid to let out!

"Hm? What this one about?" I asked. Kaibe glanced at me for a moment before returning his focus to the monitor.

"You're actually interested?" He asked in a monotonous voice. I nodded ad leaned my chin on his shoulder.

"Tell me! Tell me!" I cheered. (Malik must be rubbing off on me).

"Well it's about this guy who has a wife but he falls in love with someone else and… Hey!" He yelled as my head lulled to the side and I began to snore. "If you're going to be immature then you can get out." He said, returning to his usual blank voice.

"Oh no! I'll be good I promise!" I yelled.

"Well shut up then." His voice seemed to regaining it's old cruel tone. Oh but what a wonderful voice it was.

…

Well today I'm hanging out with Malik at the shopping centre. He insisted that I come with him so he can buy some new clothes. Of course it couldn't be Marik who got dragged here. If Marik came then Malik what get embarrassed and would take ten times as long to pick anything. God he was such a girl sometimes.

"What about… this?" He asked cheerily as he pulled out a baby-blue t-shirt with a pink paw print on it.

"Hm… blue's not really your colour." I said. I was bored out of my mind. Clothes were not my forte. I preferred to go to the manga store or maybe the arcade.

"I'm not talking about for me, Ryoouu!" He sang.

"What? Then who the hell are you shopping for?" I asked. So if all this time I'd been sat here giving half-asses opinions on these clothes and they weren't even for Malik then why the hell was I here?

"It's for you silly!" He said as if it was blatantly obvious. I think I felt myself pale.

"What?" He giggled. "But you said we were here for you to buy something."

"Yes Ry-Ry I'm going to buy you some new clothes because you waste all your money on those stupid picture books and you need some nice clothes to impress your BF." I stared daggers at him.

"You tricked me."

"Well don't you want to look nice for Kaiba? After all he must be pretty rich and from what I've seen he dresses pretty snazzily! You should do so too Ry-Ry. It would give you more sex appeal!" He practically yelled the last part and everyone within a mile radius seemed to come running to see why the word "sex" has been shouted out.

"Malik shut the hell up; and don't talk about Kaiba out loud what if someone hears you!" I glanced suspiciously at anyone who may be listening in.

"Oh don't be silly as far as they know it's some other Kaiba." He giggled. "Now, lets go get you some fly gear!" He said, adding specific attention to the words "fly" and "gear".

And so about 2-3 hours went by of Malik stripping me in dressing room and people running in to make sure it wasn't rape. Although, I guess it didn't help that I kept shouting rape out loud. After the gruelling work of finding not just one outfit, but like… 10! Malik finally decided it was enough. We began to walk to the nearest café and I sighed heavily as my body ached.

"Damn Malik how did you pay for all this?" I felt kind of bad for making my friend spend all this money…

"Well I am holding down 3 jobs and I owe you about 5 birthday and Christmas presents."

"True." I sighed again. I just hope Kaiba liked this stuff because I thought most of it looked pretty stupid… or gay. Damn, if that's what Malik was trying I'll kill him! After having a mocha each, we decided to head home. The shops were all shutting now and there wasn't much else to do; and I never even got to go to the manga store _or_ the arcade.

"I guess I owe you know her Malik?" I chuckled… "Malik?" I asked as I turned around. Malik has stopped walking about 2 meters back and was staring in another direction. I walked over.

"Malik?" I followed his gaze down one of the corridors and I felt my heart skip as I saw, standing there, none other than Kaiba. "Ah! Kai-" I couldn't finish shouting as Malik put a hand over my mouth and dragged me behind one of the randomly placed pillars near by. "Malik what the hell?" I exclaimed.

"Shhh!" He hushed, placing a finger over his mouth as he did so. "Look, he's with someone." He said and began to watch Kaiba and the other person again.

"So?" I asked. "I'm his boyfriend," I turned to look again. "Why should it matter if he's with… some… one." My words drifted away and I stared unbelievingly. I felt my chest burning as I watched Kaiba… and he was… _kissing _the other person! My eyes widened and a mist of tears overwhelmed my vision. Now Kaiba was just a blur that blended in with the shadows, and then I ran.

I sat in my room. The lights were off and the mumble of talking could be heard from downstairs. I guess my new sudden change in attitude came as a shock to my mother again. She had tried to come in and talk a few times but I just didn't say anything. I was just sat on my bed with my overly sized jumper on and held my mobile in my sleeve-covered hand. I scrolled through the few pictures I had taken of Kaiba and me. Why am I only noticing now, that in every one he never smiled?

I've given up on stopping the tears and snot from running down my face, and my hair must be a mess: I haven't showered or washed in a day or two now; _and _Kaiba hasn't even called or messaged me. I just couldn't stop crying. No matter what I did, I kept thinking of him. Why had he been with that other person? Had it been a guy? A woman? Just what the hell was going on? I never even remotely considered Kaiba to be like that… like some kind of man-whore who just fucks with people and then goes off with someone else! I hated him so much! I hated him for doing this to me? If he never really liked me then why the hell did he let me go on thinking… thinking that he loved me? I punched the mattress and left my fist there as my body shook. I would have sat back up but why should I bother? I let myself fall onto my front. I sobbed into the mattress.

Why?

I could feel him jabbing his index finger into my back. The constant shove made my skin sore and I hated it, but I just couldn't bring myself to make him stop.

"Hey, Ryou…" Malik said quietly. I made a noise to show I was listening, but that was it. "Did you even ask Kaiba about it?" I sighed. How could I ask him? What would I do… just walk up to his door, wait for him to open it and ask, "Hey who the hell were you kissing the other day?" Yea, like that would work.

"No." I stated simply.

"Then why don't you go ask him? It could just be some misunderstanding… besides I'm sure he's wondering where his glory hole has gone."

"What!" I yelled, sitting up and staring at him.

"His glory hole." Malik repeated with a smile. "He must not have much gay sex so you're his one and only glory hole!" It disturbed me how happy he seemed while he said this.

"That's disgusting, Malik. Besides… we only did it once." I felt a faint blush cover my cheeks.

"Really? Wow, no wonder he needs someone else." I really wanted to punch him… or drop kick him either would do; but it's true we only ever had sex once… but he never said, he never tried. Or was it my fault? Maybe…maybe…

"Maybe you're right." I muttered, and I could feel tears prickling my eyes.

"Uh, Ry-Ry I didn't mean it like that." Malik tried to recover, but it was too late. "You shouldn't listen to me! I'm an idiot!" The thought had already burned itself into my skull, and it wouldn't go away.

"Ryou? Ryou!" Malik shook my shoulder; I didn't want to move. I just kept my head in my knees and cried. I knew this was all too good to be true. Why is it when I'm finally happy with my life, something comes along to fuck it up? I should have known that someone like Kaiba would probably not want a lowlife like me… He probably just wanted someone to fuck with for a bit.

Kaiba…

"Hey." A low voice said. I gasped into my knees and felt my whole body tense. That voice it's-

"OHMYGODIT'SYOU! IT'SACTUALLYYOU!" Malik screamed from beside me. My head jerked up painfully and I saw him completely mesmerized as he stared up at the brunette stood over us. I glanced up at Kaiba's face and quickly looked straight ahead of me.

"What? No hello." He mused as he walked into my line of vision. Now I was stuck staring at his legs. Damn, why did his legs have to look so good right now? I made a hum noise in recognition; I know that if I talk then I might let something out that I should keep a lid on.

"You okay?" He asked with his usual uncaring voice. "I haven't seen you for almost a week now." I tried to not listen. Instead I tried to focus on the sound of a dog that was barking somewhere else in the park. It was one of those really annoying barks that go through you, but it was better than listening to him.

"Ryou?" I was brought out of my slight daydream and I jumped when I realised that Kaiba was knelt down now and his face was level with mine.

"Yea." I mumbled into my knees. Ugh, why was this guy so persistent.

"You sure? You're eyes look all puffy." Shit. I mentally kicked myself and rubbed my eyes.

"It's nothing. Just hay fever." Kaiba quirked an eyebrow; he sighed heavily and stood up again.

"Well I'm going for a coffee. You can come if your _hay fever _isn't too bad." Ok so hay fever eyes were the oldest lie in the book but whatever. I sighed heavily. As crappy as I felt, and as much as I wanted to just tell him to fuck off, I had to go. If I didn't go now then I probably wouldn't ever see him again… and I've really wanted to see him. He helped me to my feet and I glanced at Malik. He was still dazed by the looks of it; so I stuck a post-it note to his forehead telling him where I'd gone. You'll be surprised how long he could stay like that even after Kaiba has left.

The walk to whichever coffee shop we were going to was an awkward one. Kaiba kept asking me random questions like how I'd been and what I'd been up to. Of course I lied about them or just shrugged it off and said, "Okay."

I sat fidgeting in the booth with a hot chocolate in front of me on the table. It smelt really nice, and this place looked pretty expensive, but I couldn't bring myself to drink it. Kaiba was sipping on a coffee and has been staring out the window for a while now, glancing every so often at me. This was more awkward than the walk here. Damn why is this so difficult? I just want to ask him and get it over with, but I'm sure that if I do then he'll tell me something I don't like. Oh but I could be here forever if I don't just spit it out! What have I got to lose? Well… just the man I love, my dignity, my self-esteem… yes, quite a bit. Although, if I do ask and it's actually some big misunderstanding then I'll feel bad for being so upset. Maybe Malik was right the first time? Maybe this is all just some big misunderstanding! It might not have even been him, after all I didn't really look that hard, and it was kind of shadowy and it could have just been someone who looks a lot like him! Yea, I should just ask now and it will have all been some silly mistake and everything will be okay!

"Kaiba-" I began, but he talked over me.

"I'm sorry." He said forcefully. He still didn't look at me and I just stared at him, unsure. "I should have told you earlier. I'm…"

Oh God, no…

**A/N: Waha I did it! I didn't get side tracked! I ahd planned to carry this bit on a little longer but this seems like a good cliff hanger and I think 5 pages is enough… hopefully.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5 **

**A/N: Wow I never thought I'd get to a part 5… serious I only expected to write a couple of chapters for this fic, and now I've been scared into writing part 5 straight away from a review… you seemed very desperate to see what Kaiba says. So here you go.**

How? How could this be true? K-Kaiba… he can't be… he just can't! Why would this happen to me?! I can't believe it! How could he do this to me…?

I was frozen. My fingers gripped onto the seat and my jaw was clenched tight. It can't be. I replayed the words he had said, over and over again; each time more slowly, louder and more painfully.

"I'm married."

A jolt of terror struck through me when he spoke those words, and I couldn't bring myself to recognise them. I stared straight at him as his eyes watched me warily. I can't even imagine what my expression must have been at that moment: terrified? Painful? Angry? I don't know how I even felt there were too many emotions swarming around me; and they revealed themselves without my control.

"Married?" I murmured. He nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He heaved a sigh. "But at least now you know and you can begin to realise my circumstances." I just continued to stare blankly ahead, not really taking in what was being said. The words still replaying in my mind and constricting my heart. _I'm married…_

"But that doesn't mean-"

"What?" I butted in, my fingernails now digging deeply into the material of the seat. "It doesn't mean what? That we can't still be together!" I cried. Kaiba jumped slightly at me outburst and people nearby began to look awkwardly in my direction. "So what? You expect me to just swallow this crap and move on? You expect me to totally ignore the fact that you're fucking married?" I stood up. I could feel myself burning up, and the anger had finally become too much for me to withstand.

"Ryou, please! Sit down!" Kaiba glanced at the people watching me.

"No! I won't fucking sit down until you explain to me what the fuck is going on! I mean… what… why didn't you say? If you damn well knew how I felt then why didn't you say?" My vision became misted with tears, and the strength of my anger began to dwindle. "And why… why did you make me think…" I had to stop for a moment as my voice broke and the tears streamed from my eyes. "Why did you make me think you love me?" I stared at him now, eyes watery, face a mess and I'm pretty sure the rest of me looked a mess too. Kaiba's expression had been blank for a while now and still was as I stood there shaking. I sighed and stood up. I looked at him helplessly as he walked out from the booth and horror struck me as I thought he was about to leave me; but instead, he grabbed my arm and led me out of the coffee shop, giving a small apology to the staff who didn't look very happy about the disturbance. Once we had walked a couple of meters I pulled my arm from his grip and walked silently next to him. I could see the hot air of my breath blowing from my mouth and hitting me in the face. I don't know how far we walked, or where we were walking until he finally spoke, but from what I could see, we had ended up back in the park.

"You're such a pain." He mumbled. I looked up at him through puffy eyes.

"What?!" I yelled.

"You heard me." He looked down at me sternly and pierced me with his bright blue eyes. "You didn't have to make such a scene."

"Well then why the hell did you tell me there? You should have known I'd be upset." Kaiba sighed in aggravation and looked at me in a way I couldn't place the emotion of… was he sad? Or was he angry with me?

"You never let me finish explaining." He muttered.

"What's to explain?" I said; I'd intended to sound bitter but I was too exhausted. I leaned again a nearby tree and bowed my head so my bangs covered my eyes. "You're married. So you don't want anything to do with me…" Kaiba stepped closer and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That's not true." My head shot up and I looked at him, unsure by what he meant.

"W-what?" I stammered, trying to suppress an awkward smile. "So you want to cheat on your wife? I doubt she'd like that." Kaiba stared and blinked at me.

"What makes you think that?" He seemed to laugh slightly as he spoke. "Like I said you never let me finish explaining." He sighed and stood beside me. "We may be married… but it's not exactly a _marriage_." I looked up at him in confusion.

"Eh?" Was all I could say. He chuckled lightly and smiled… which was really weird because Kaiba very rarely smiles!

"Look I'm trying to tell you that I'd rather be with you." He said bluntly.

"But, what about your wife? Won't you be ruining your relationship?" Kaiba laughed again.

"What's this now, you're beginning to act like you want me to stay with her?" I blanked. Why was I saying this? Kaiba is mine bitch! "Well I never said that we were _happily_ married."

"Oh…" I looked at the ground and felt as the cold breeze shot through me. Damn it was really cold at night. I shivered slightly. There was another block of silence as I took in what had been said: so Kaiba was married, but he didn't like his wife?

"So… if you don't like her so much… then why did you marry her?" I asked awkwardly, trying to pick my words carefully so as not to offend him. Kaiba shrugged and I looked up at him. He was staring up into the sky and I could see the stars reflect in the pools of his eyes.

"I guess it was mostly a cover-up." He muttered.

"Cover-up?"

"Well it's not like I'm really gay or anything… it's just… I was told that a marriage would be good for my career as a romance novelist. After all, what does a single guy who lives all alone know about romance?" I continued to watch him as he gazed heavenward. I felt like this was something I should listen to… like it was something he'd never told anyone else. He continued after a while, obviously realising I wasn't going to comment. "So I just kind of met her… we seemed to get on well. Take note of the word 'seemed'." He added with a chuckle. "But a year or so passed after we got married and we basically hated each other, except she refuses to have a divorce. She says it's because of her dignity. More like the fact that she doesn't want anyone else getting my money." He sighed in aggravation and looked down at me. Even with his intense eyes on me, I didn't look away; I just couldn't.

His brow furrowed as he looked at me.

"You look a mess." He muttered. I was about to yell back when his hand touched my cheek and all I could do was stare blankly up at him. The coolness off his skin chilled me and I stood there helplessly as he moved closer, and the cold skin of his lips chilled me even more. I felt my eyelids growing heavier as he held me gently and then he kissed my eyelids. It startled me as I hadn't expected it and was just about to open my eyes again, but I felt as though his kisses were clearing away my tears. Once he pulled away, I open my eyes slowly and stared up at him. He smiled a little:

"You don't need to cry anymore." He whispered and I felt my whole body freeze as he kissed me again. The wind cut through me and my body began to shiver as I leaned into Kaiba's body, his warmth surrounding me and taking me over.

I lay on my back, the soft bed sheets rubbing against my skin as Kaiba kissed me, trailing his fingers down my sides. I could feel the blush coming to my face as every touch filled me with loving warmth that I'd missed all this time. He slowly began to leave soft kisses down my chest and my breathing began to heave as my nerves were getting the better of me.

"Kaiba." I breathed, but he continued to tickle my skin with kisses. Although, he soon brought his face level with mine and looked at me with a concerned look on his face. I stared back blankly, unable to ignore the sweet feeling of his breath hitting my bare skin.

"Ryou…" He breathed. "Do you want this?" He asked. I was taken aback at first, wondering in my dazed state what he was talking about. I soon nodded and smiled, glad that he was considerate to ask.

He kissed me again as he began to push inside me. A muffled cry forced its way from me as pain shot up my back, but I held tightly onto Kaiba and pushed through it. It wasn't too long before the pain passed and he continued to slowly move in and out of me. I held onto him the whole time as his body engulfed my small frame.

Wave after wave of ecstasy washed over me as Kaiba began to speed up his movements, and I could feel myself getting closer. He pulled away slightly and left me lying on my back as his hands gripped my waste and he helped my movements as my hips move about with his thrusts. All I could do was cling onto the sheets and try to stop myself from going insane. My mind was just a blank fuzz and I vaguely thought about how I had missed Kaiba so much. How could I be allowed to feel so wonderful right now? Surely I didn't deserve it…

Suddenly my muscles tensed painfully as I could feel myself about to climax, and Kaiba firmly wrapped his hand around my arousal. With every cell in my body aching for that feeling, I dragged myself up and clung desperately to Kaiba, and had to adjust myself so that I was moving up and down.

"Ryou…" He breathed heavily into my neck and I let my fingers run through his matted brown hair. This was it, I could feel myself about to lose control and I probably would if this didn't end soon. A final jolt ran through my body and I came. I struggled to keep myself up as Kaiba had to continue his thrusts a while longer before he finally came inside me. It was a strange feeling as it was filled with the warm damp. I shakily lay back and Kaiba landed on top of me. I don't know how long we were there for, trying to catch our breath; but even just lying here like this felt wonderful. After a while, Kaiba lifted himself up and looked at me. I just smiled sleepily as I could barely keep my eyes open any longer. I felt hot lips press against mine, and we kissed for a while. This truly felt like pure bliss. Even in my tired state, I was loving every feeling that swarmed my body.

"I love you." Kaiba whispered heavily as he lay beside me. I pulled myself into his chest and snuggled into him so that his heat surrounded me.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

I guess that wonderful feeling must have lasted longer than I thought it would, as even after a few days I was still feeling light headed and ecstatic. Seeing as I'd left Malik in a daze the last time we hung out, I decided I owed it to him to spend some time with him, seeing as he's my best friend and all.

"So what happened to you the other day?" He asked randomly. I was kind of surprised he hadn't asked that the minute I called him to ask if he wanted to hang out.

"Ah, well… yea sorry about that. Kaiba ended up taking me somewhere to tell me something." I said awkwardly as we strolled down the high street. Malik was happily eating an ice cream as we did so and took a few more licks before replying.

"Oh man I was so excited when he showed up." He said, grinning to himself. "I mean of course it was great for you 'cause you got to see him and all; but I've been a fan of his for a couple of years now and the more I read his stuff the more and more I wished that I could meet him. You know, to meet a guy who can write romance novels like that… he must be really sweet to you." I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. Oh Malik if only you knew…

"He is… I guess." I stammered.

"You guess?"

"Well, he can be really sweet sometimes… but a lot of the time he either acts like he's totally blank and doesn't care, or he like annoying me sometimes." My brow furrowed. He was never really horrible but he did tease me a lot and it gets really embarrassing!

"Well of course he'd tease you a bit. You blush so easily when you get annoyed and it looks kind of cute." He chirped and I just blinked at him.

"Wha?" He just giggled in reply and we subconsciously walked into the manga shop, as I always dragged him in there anyways.

I looked through a couple of series that I was reading right now, but I could never decide which ones to buy. Maybe I should get a job… then I can buy a lot more at a time than I do now. In the end I just got a couple of Furuba books.

"I don't see why you buy those crappy things." Malik said as we left the shop. I playfully slapped him around the back of the head as we started for the park (our usual get away now).

"They aren't crap, and I like the artwork as well as the story."

"Yea but…" Malik quickly dipped his hand into my bag and pulled one of them out.

"Hey!" I yelled as he continued to talk.

"You read them and it only takes... what an hour tops. Then you never read them again. It's really a waste of money! Why not rent them from the library?" I snatched the book back and placed it carefully inside my postal-bag.

"One, I don't read them only once; and two, the library's selection sucks! Not to mention the fact that they've all been handled by snot nosed kids who dropped food on them and stuff." Malik snorted.

"Snot nosed kids. That's exactly who reads those things Ry-Ry."

"Whatever. I like what I like so there!" I said, quoting the name of one my favourite BL animes (and yes, if you were wondering, I am a nerd haha).

Once we arrived at the park, we just sat around on the grass. There wasn't exactly a lot to do here unless you like just sitting around and talking, which Malik and I did _a lot_.

"So, what happened with you can Kaiba anyway?" He said while chewing on a piece of grass.

"Ugh, don't do that! A dog my have crapped on it." I said, causing Malik to spit it out as I continued. "And we're doing pretty good if I do say so myself." I beamed.

"But what about that woman he was with when we saw him?" I stared at Malik blankly for a moment then said,

"You know what? I totally forgot about that." I laughed.

"What? So for all you know he might be cheating on you!" Malik yelled. I laughed again and smiled.

"Don't worry Malik. I may not know exactly what he was doing but he told me… you see… well…" I probably shouldn't tell Malik this: he'll go nuts! Then again if I don't and he found out some other way then he'll kill me. "He's married." I said simply.

"WHAT?" Malik screamed. I sweat-dropped, knowing that people were starting to look. "Ryou that's insane! How can you still be with him when he's doing something so disgusting?" I blinked.

"Disgusting?" He nodded. "It's not really that big of a deal Mal." I waved my hand dismissingly. "He told me that they, he and his wife that is, pretty much hate each other and they would be divorced only she's a greedy bitch and won't sign the paper."

"Ryou, you're not seriously buying this bullshit are you?" He asked. Somehow the usual cheeriness in his voice and attitude had vanished, and it was when Malik got like this that I got scared.

"Malik… calm down it's-"

"Don't be an idiot Ryou; of course it's a big deal. This guys got a wife and he's playing around with you!" A lump grew in my throat. No! I've already been through all this and I know Kaiba's feelings for me are real! I shouldn't start doubting him again. "If he really hates this woman then he can obviously get a divorce without her having to agree with it. There _are_ ways; and sure he may be really sweet and can sweep you off your feet – when it suits _him_ – but you have to wise up Ry." He looked at me sternly. "If you insist on staying with him, then at least confront him about that woman he was _kissing _the other day, and don't fucking let him always have his way." I stared at him, unsure why Malik suddenly seemed so upset about this… if I'm happy with it then surely isn't that what counts? He sighed and got to his feet. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later." He mumbled as he walked away and left me sat on the grass in shock.

"Um… Kaiba." I mumbled awkwardly from the doorway, as Kaiba sat typing away on his laptop.

"Hm?" He hummed. I stepped over to the sofa and sat beside him, glancing curiously at the monitor: just the usual paragraphs of writing that I couldn't be bothered to read, even if he had written them.

"It's… it's about the other day." I twiddled my fingers, and he continued to type away, eyes never leaving the screen. "Well… y-you probably didn't know this but I saw you in the shopping centre a while ago… and it's just… you were with someone and you…"

"Shopping centre?" Kaiba mumbled as he looked up and stared randomly as he scratched his head. "I haven't been to the shopping centre for about a month now." I blinked. I released a huge sigh of relief. So it wasn't him. I knew it was probably just a misunderstanding or something. He glanced over at me as O sat there smiling stupidly to myself.

"Buy anything good?" He asked. I look at him; he usually isn't interested in what I've been doing, but I he seems to really be trying. I smiled and pulled the manga books from my bag.

"I got these." I said, handing them over. He looked at me strangely.

"You read?" He asked, teasingly.

"Sure I do! Just because I find romance boring doesn't mean I don't read at all." He flipped through the pages and smirked.

"Aren't you a little old for picture books?" I punched his arm lightly.

"It's manga you ignoramus. I read them and look at the art work."

"Whatever." He said, carelessly tossing the book onto the coffee table.

"Ah! What are you doing?" I yelled, grabbing the book and making sure the pages weren't bent or anything.

"Try reading a real book, kid." I was fuming now. Damn why did he always tease me like this?

"I read novels too. Just better ones than that drivel you write." I mocked. See, two could play at this gave.

"Drivel?" He seemed unhappy and frowned at me. Oh no! Now I felt bad.

"Ah I'm sorry Kai-" SLAM! My face collided with his palm as I went to hug him.

"If you think romance is 'drivel' then I won't bother trying to be romantic anymore." He put simply. Now I really regretted it.

"No Kaiba! Please, I'm sorry don't hate me!" I whimpered meekly. He sighed and pushed his hand down on my head.

"You're hopeless." I blinked for a moment, and then for no real reason, I just burst out laughing.

**A/N: Wow 2 chapters in a day. But I've had a lot of free time today with only having two lessons this morning and nothing to do all day. I hope you appreciate this hehe I might not update for a while now. This is, every time I say I won't update, I ended updating. Reverse psychology on myself! MUFAFA!**

**Kaiba: I think she's finally list it.**

**Ryou: I wonder where Shuichi and Yuki went?**

**Kaiba: Ah they pissed off. We don't need those dorks in our story.**

**Ryou: but they weren;t even in the fic… we were just based on them… kinda, sorta… not really…**

**Baku'240: -Giggling and rocking in a corner- REVIEW!**


End file.
